Funds are requested for the purchase of a high resolution nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer (NMR). Research proposals of the users require in instrument with a 7.05 tesla superconducting magnet, probes for detection of 1H, 2H, 13C, 19F and 31P, variable temperature control, 2H lock and 1H decoupling (narrow and broadband), and a data system and software necessary to execute modern 2D pulse sequences. Users with Peer-reviewed PHS funding have documented analytical and research applications for the NMR spectrometer. Analytical applications include structure determination of synthetic reaction products (heterocyclic compounds, nucleosides and nucleotides, chelators), covalently modified DNA adducts and derivatives, and natural products related to cannabinoids and eicosanoids. Research applications include studies of tautomerism and conformational analysis; peptide and protein structure and dynamics; interaction of ligands with peptides and proteins; membrane lipid structure and dynamics. The instrument will be the first high field, multinuclear NMR spectrometer at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center. Its acquisition is essential to maintain current needs of users and to initiate new directions in projects that are now impossible to realize.